The Homeless Auction
by KeyMistress
Summary: MC (Ari) is homeless, she is currently 23 and has been homeless since she was 16. Soryu is the one that finds her. Will he help her? Soryu is already the main boss of the Dragons! :D
1. Chapter 1

********AN******* Please Read This AN!**

 **I had quite a few pages done to upload...however I was stupid and didn't save any of it and my computer shut down on my and I lost of it and had to completely restart**

 **As a result...I redid the first chapter!..I want this story to be long and I felt like I had moved to quickly. Maybe the shut down was a blessing...So I redid the first chapter and hope to continue this story until the end!**

 **Please Review...I can't upload the next chapter until I have 5 reviews per chapter! I like reviews and they make me so very very very happy!...**

 **I DONT own KBTBB...believe me I wished I did then I wouldn't have to wait until the next chapter to figure out the story!**

 _Summary: Soryu is already head of the Ice Dragons, the main boss over all the branches not just the Japan one. He meets the MC (Ari) who has been homeless for quit a while.. The Ice Dragons main motto is protect the weak...what will Soryu do?_

 **SPOV**

I was walking in the direction of the hotel. The wind was blowing fiercely this evening as winter approached. The nights grew longer with each passing day. I thought for a moment I should've driven the car or hailed a taxi but that was just a waste of money that didn't need to be spent. Besides, I've been through worse, a little cold never hurt nobody.

I inwardly sighed...these next few days were going to be tiresome. The IVC is this week and of course I get stuck with most of the work. It brings in a lot of money for the Dragons so it has to be done but I just wish that slacker and the other two would stop horse playing all damn day.

I passed by a dim lighted shop that had a small doorway that had a small opening that blocked the wind. Glancing down I saw a small green bundle. A girl? She looked no older than 22, maybe 23 and clutched a ripped green jacket to her as she sheltered herself from the wind. I didn't let it bother me, most homeless people don't end up surviving the streets. Though her innocent features reminded me of a certain puppy that follows me around loyal. I smirked, but looking over the girl once more I knew she wouldn't be fit to join the Ice Dragons. Even if she had training I doubt she would be okay with the illegal activities or bloodshed. As much as I hated killing, it came with job. I thought about giving her some money to find a hotel to wait out the storm but figured there would be more. Life isn't enjoyable.

As I was walking away I heard the chime of a bell, the sound that a door makes when it opens into a shop along with the light from the inside flooding onto the streets. The girl I could hear gasp as she tried to duck out of the way from a swinging broom and an angry owner.

"Filthy Trash! I told you to find someplace else! You aren't welcome here!" He went to swing at her again and I couldn't just stand by. I reached and grabbed the broom. "What do you think..." He trailed off as soon as he met my glare. That's right, don't cross me.

"Homeless or not, it is very disrespectful to raise harm to a defenseless woman." Why did I protect her? She wasn't my concern. Though the Ice Dragons are suppose to be about protecting the weak.

"What are you protecting her for? Shes a worth piece of trash always begging..." He spat in her direction and I shoved the broom back towards him. "Aint no woman! If you're out here again I'm calling the police!" He hurried back inside and turned off the lights and the click of the lock could be heard before I turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked..signing because I didn't want to get involved and now that I am I can't just quite leave her here.

She didn't say anything, she just looked at my boots. Slowly though, she nodded her answer. "Are you hungry?" She didn't say anything, "Would you like some food? When was the last time you ate?" She finally looked up at me when I wouldn't relent of asking if she wanted food. I knew the answer but she had to agree to it. Her big brown eyes held a lot of innocence in them, I wondered briefly how long she had been out on these streets. She was covered in dirt and her hair was matted down and it looked like she needed to add at least 20 pounds to be close to weight she needed to be. I offered her my hand and she flinched. Of course she was scared of me, I'm a mobster. Even the homeless had ways to figure out the crime of the underworld going on around them. Actually they, besides the rich, probably knew it best because they were more likely the victims.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Soryu. You can't stay here and I know you're hungry. Please join me for a small dinner?" I asked in what I thought was a softer voice.

Finally after a few minutes she took my hand.

"Thank You." She finally spoke and it was very timid and very shy. "My name is Ari, thank you for saving me from the owner." She rubbed her arm, recalling some memory as I assumed it involved the shop owner and that broom. "It's the only place for a few blocks that blocks out the wind on all sides and it was really strong tonight." She tried to justify her reasons.

"It's okay, he shouldn't have tried to hit you." I simply said shrugging. I looked around for a small diner, nothing really suiting my taste but I doubt she would want a top of the line restaurant in the rags she considers clothing. We eventually settled for a sobi shop and I got the two biggest bowls and hot tea for the both of us. I just picked at mine while she quickly ate hers.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" She blushed, and the color seemed good on her, dirt or no dirt. I perked a brow at my thoughts.

"I..um..two days..I was going to find some more food tonight but the wind picked up and I just couldn't handle the cold anymore and I found shelter." She rambled on.

"Well, I'm not going to finish mine, I hate for it to go to waste. Do you want it?" She timidly accepted and took my bowl as she slowed down and seemed to enjoy the flavor. Just wait til I take you some where with real food. I again was puzzled by my thoughts, it's not as though I would be do doing this again. I can't save every damn soul I find on the streets. Though I did contemplate her joining the Ice Dragons again but when she smiled at me that thought went out the window.

"I wish I could repay you for your kindness Mr. Soryu" I chuckled, like I need to be repaid for something that cost as little as this? Though..

"How old are you? How did you end up on the streets? Surely you have family?" I asked and she went quiet looking at her cup of tea. The silence filled between us before she finally spoke.

"I guess..I owe you that much. I'm sorry, I don't really talk about it, not even at the shelters." She took a deep breath like she was composing herself. "I was 16, working as a part time waitress in a diner and going to school. I had two more years before I had to figure out what college I wanted to go to." She smiled as she recalled some memory. "I..well...my parents had gone on a second honeymoon to America one summer. Only, there plane never landed. It disappeared in the ocean." She had to take a few breaths to keep calm, I dare not moved as to let her finish. "I went from part time to full time. I had to make rent. In case, they were found. They had to have a home to come home too. But, working so much took a toll on my grades and eventually I flunked out. I couldn't keep up. Soon after, I wasn't make enough and I got kicked out of the apartment. They kept everything as to try and sell it to make up for what I couldn't pay. They even took my mothers locket, it was blue and around and had an ocean like dent in the middle of it. I was going to wear it after I turned 18 but I never got the chance. Soon after I turned 18, I lost the job because the owner wanted to higher 2 more fresh 16 year olds and figured I was leaving for college anyways. So..with no money, and no where to live." She looked up at me "I just live day to day, find food, find shelter. It's okay, its become normal to me." She gave me a smile. It was just dumb luck, life had thrown a hard hand at her and she still had the courage to smile. Maybe she was stronger than I thought? I could help her, she reminded me a lot of when I found Inui. Eisuke owes me a favor, if its a job and a place she needs working at the Tres Spade will do it and I will be able to keep an eye on her. Why does that part matter?"

I shook my head, "Looks like you ran into some tough luck." She shrugs and sips her tea.

"Would you like to come home with me?" I said and she spat out her tea choking lightly.

"Sir! Please..Don't, I can't repay you but I cant do something like that either!" She looked up at me frightful and it dawn on me the words I said could be taken another way.

"No, you got me all wrong. I meant, a place to wade out the storm, take a hot bath? You can leave in the morning if you want." I offered and she stared at me for a while before answering, trying to figure out if I was lying or not. I held out my hand, I wasn't going to force her. If she wanted to wait the storm out in the cold so be it. She slipped her tiny one in my hand and I thought how odd it was how perfectly it fit into mine. I through a few hundred yins down and left with her. The moment we walked outside she clutched her green shredded jacket to her to fight the cold. I shrugged mine off and handed it to her. Blushing she accepted it wearing it looked like a big dress and I tried not to laugh. She had to fight the wind to be able to walk thats how tiny she was or how strong the wind was blowing. I signed inwardly thinking it would take us all night.

I knelt down in front of her and she looked at me in confusion. "Get on" She blushed shaking her head.

"I can walk!"

"You are having a hard time fighting the wind, its okay. I can carry you and I won't let the wind get you." I said in a calming and teasing voice. I almost second guessed it, with her on my back it would be hard to watch my own back against any would be attackers. But I figured I could handle them if they did try anything. She wrapped her hands around my shoulders and I held her up by her legs and she hid her face in my jacket as we headed towards the Tres Spade. If anything, Baba can keep her company.


	2. Chapter 2

*****AN******

 **Thank you guys SOOO much for the reviews! It really brings a smile to my face when I log on and check the traffic of my story to see that I have a new review to read! It makes m- Doc Managere want to write forever!**

 **Thank you so much for your support and feedback! I want to make this the best story ever! I know it needs some editing and I'll try on that too! :)**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update, the usual bit "I got busy" with Christmas and then I was at a stump..there's so many directions a story can go and I was debating on which way to go I think I finally picked one so here we go!**

 **Well you more than met my requirement so here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! And leave tons of reviews!**

 **Should I do Ari's view in the future? Or stick with Soryu?**

 **SPOV**

She blushed the entire way back to the Tres Spade as I thought of some excuse as to why I'm bringing her home with me to the other guys. I know I'll hear it from Mamo and the nonstop teasing from Baba. At least I know Eisuke will leave me alone until he knows of the situation, after all its not every day that I "bring a lady home". I inwardly sigh.

"What's wrong? If I'm to heavy I can walk." Ari asked timidly. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." She dropped the subject and the rest of our walk in the cold is done in silence.

"Wow! This is where you live?" Her eyes grew wide as we approached the Tres Spade and I let her down to do the rest of the trip on foot.

"Yes. The press hangs around here so try not to draw to much attention to yourself." Eisuke would kill me if his numbers dropped because I was bringing in a girl in rags. She slumped her shoulders together looking at her feet as she walked behind me. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's okay. I know what you mean. My kind doesn't exactly belong here. Most people ignore me anyways." I nodded and we went to the penthouse elevator.

She stayed quietly behind me, with any luck the others wouldn't be in the penthouse right now. Maybe this was a bad idea. I should've taken her to my house but I don't know who she is. For all I know, she's a spy from another Mob. Looking back at her I felt terrible for thinking that but I had to be careful.

"Thank You Sir." She spoke quietly as we rode the elevator up.

"Don't mention it." The ding alerted us to our destination and of course the voice I wanted nothing to do with voice the loudest.

"Sorrr!" Damn thief, I hope he gets caught. "Ohh what's this? Your brought home a girl? The woman hater has a lovely lady with him." He immediately sets out his charm, I guess it doesn't matter what they look like.

"What's that? Wow he really did bring home..er..a lost puppy? Aw you wanted to keep a stray?" Ota smirked and I immediately reach for my gun, she felt bad enough and didnt need him to tease her. "Kidding! It's whatever man, if you like them that way fine by me." He pouted and scurried away. Baba went up to Ari and held his hand out.

"I'm Mitsunari Baba, but Mitty is just fine he kissed her hand causing her face to blush." I stepped between the two getting irritated.

"That's enough! Leave her alone." Baba stepped back and smirked walking away. The first bullet is for him. I grabbed Ari's hand and led her to my suit ignoring all the looks from every body. I'm surprised Eisuke didn't say anything but he just gave me a look saying we'll talk later.

Once inside the suit I showed her around, "This is the bedroom there's two beds in it so you can sleep on that one tonight until we get you an employee dorm set up. Also there's the bathroom I'm sure you would like to freshen up. There's the room service menu if you're still hungry don't worry it'll just go on my tab so order anything you want. I have to go talk to Eisuke for a moment so just do whatever you want."I headed towards the door but she made a motion to stop me but stopped herself. I turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Do..you..I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking for anything else after everything you're already doing." She bowed and I sigh.

"I'm not really great at things like this, so if I forgot something just say it." I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh.

"Is there anything I can wear after a bath?" She blushed looking away. Oh.

"Let me go talk to Baba I'm sure he has something more suitable for you." I grumbled about having to go talk to him but he would be the only one that has something that would actually fit her.

"Baba." He bounced right up to me.

"Yessss hows the lady doing? You're not already tired of her?" He chuckled and I glared at him.

"Do you have anything she can wear after she takes a bath? And..maybe some girly bath stuff.."

He just smiled at me, "Leave it to my Sor!" He grinned and started to walk away.

"Don't tease her! If I find out you so as much as scared her I'll unload the whole clip into you!" He just waved me off and I went up to Eisuke suite and knocked.

"Come in"

I entered the door and he looked up from his lap top and nodded to the seat in front of him. I waited for him to be done.

"Okay, so what do we have here?"

"She's just a girl down on luck, She's not fit for the Mob life and all she really needs is a job." Eisuke raised a brow.

"I cant go around giving a job to every damn homeless person just because they couldn't get out of the hole they fell into." He looked at me sternly.

"I know that, but you still owe me a favor from before." He smirked.

"You really want to use that over her? Never seen you like that before, is she someone special?" He teased and I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine, if she doesn't cut it I'll pay you 10 million to cover all costs." His eyes widen slightly.

"Wow she does mean something to you. Fine, she has two weeks to prove herself. I'll call Kenzaki and have a dorm set for her and she can start Friday."

"Why then?" I was confused as to why she couldn't just start tomorrow.

"Do you really want her to start during the IVC? It's to busy and she might get lost. Take the time to get her some clothes and groomed and fed properly. Show her around the hotel or something." He went back to his laptop and that was the end of the discussion. He was right, the IVC would be to much for her to handle as her first time. Well at least she got the job and she'll be happy. "Oh how much does she know?" I knew what he meant

"Nothing."

I went back to my suit to see a very said Baba coming from it.

"What happened?"

"She wants to stay with you instead of come back with me." I glared at him.

"I told you not to tease her!" He raised his hands up as I reached for my gun again.

"Chill! She just got in the bath. I gave her some PJS a woman left behind and a dress to wear tomorrow. But everything else is not..the right type of clothing if you know what I mean." He smirked and I just rolled my eyes and walked past him ignoring him.

"Sory!" He whined as I shut the door in his face.

I sat down and grabbed a novel to read and waited for Ari to get out it wasn't long before I heard the door and out steps Ari in pink a pink tank top and black booty shorts with a bunny on them. She blushed with her hands draped over her chest. I'm going to kill Baba.

I immediately got up and retrieved one of my shirts. It might be big on her but I bet she'll be more comfortable.

"Here" I handed it to her and she put it on looking grateful. "Sorry I should've known better than to trust Baba." She nodded relaxing. She smelt faintly of mango and it was a nice smell, nothing strong. I liked it on her. "We'll go get you a few clothes in the morning."

"Sir you dont have to do that! Really!" She blushed.

"Oh really? Then are you going to start your new job wearing those?" I pointed to her old clothes that I walked over and threw them in the trash. She was not going to wear those again.

"I mean I..wait..what?" Her eyes grew wide. "I have..a job?" She squeaked out and I chuckled.

"You start Friday. In the mean time they'll get you set up with a dorm of your own and I'll take you to get some clothing to get you started out with. I can also show you around the hotel to get to know the area a bit better."

She nodded and yawned. "Go to bed now, we got a big day tomorrow." She bowed before heading back to the bedroom when she saw me headed to the couch.

"Aren't you going to bed too?" I shook my head.

"I figured you wouldn't be comfortable with a man sleeping in the same room even if in another bed. I'll be fine out here." Truth was I wouldn't get much sleep anyways, just a habit of being a light sleeper if others are near. I knew she wouldn't do anything but it's an old habit.

"Sir pleas"

"Soryu." She looked confused. "Stop calling me Sir, just Soryu." She smiled softly and nodded.

"Soryu, please don't let me kick you out of your own bedroom, you said there were two beds." She somewhat pleaded with her eyes and I sighed.

"Fine." I grabbed my book and followed her. She climbed into the right bed and almost immediately fell asleep. I wonder how long she's gone without a bed before? I slipped into the left bed and grabbed my book light and began reading for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its been so long! I'm working on another story, actual novel and completely forgot about this until I got a notified that I had "another follower" xD Theres two POV in this to explain what happened a bit better. I hope you enjoy it! Please please please please Review! Thank You!

SPOV

I had managed to doze off for a few hours later in the night. I found it was easier to sleep than I thought it was going to be. I had awoken to a wonderful smell and getting out of bed I went to go freshen myself up in the bathroom. After getting dress I was slicking my hair back when I walked out to the living room to Ari setting the table down. I perked a brow at her.

"Good Morning" She sang cheerfully at me and I nodded sitting down at the table.

"What's this?" She blushed sitting across from me.

"I well..I wanted to thank you for your help. I can cook, though it's been awhile. There also wasn't anything to work with besides eggs. So I made some omelets. Well yours is an omelet mine turned out to be scrambled eggs." She chuckled to her own little joke and I had no idea what she meant. I looked at the food, it came from my kitchen so it can't be deadly. I might has well please the woman. I took a bite, and it was amazing. I'll have to get her to make these again. I made a mental note to have Inui bring over some more eggs before I stopped myself. She'll be in her own dorm before the end of the week she won't be doing any special cooking.

"Speaking of, where would you like to go shopping woman?" I looked up at her and she just starred at me.

"I um, I don't know. I haven't been inside a mall since I was 15." She ate her eggs, I slightly frowned at the amount that was on her plate. She needed to eat more.

"Well then the mall it is." I kept my composure but the mall was the last place I wanted to go. To much of a crowd and anyone could slip in and out.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence and she went to get dressed. I headed out to the lounge.

"So the I-hate-women-mob boss steps out from his night with the ladies" Mamo smirked blowing out smoke.

"I didn't have a night but at least I could get one." I glared at him, he couldnt move his ass long enough to catch a snail.

"Sor! This is a big step! We must celebrate!" I growled at Baba

"Stop it! She's just a friend whom ran into some bad luck and I'm helping her out. What the hell was with that outfit last night!" I reached for my gun and Baba pouted.

"I thought it was cute. Didn't you like it?"

I ignored him and went for the newspaper.

"Where'd the stray go?" Ota asked, of course anywhere you could find Baba you could find Ota. I rolled my eyes.

"She's getting dress and her name is Ari." Did I really need to waste 4 bullets? I think with the right angle I can take them with one.

As I was think of the perfect spot to shoot them all with Ari comes down the hall.

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting." Wow

"Not bad for a stray." Ota smirked at me and Baba went up to kiss her hand causing me to stand and he backed up. She was different. Her hair was comb through and flowing in a half pony tail behind her head. Some strands of her long brown hair fell across her shoulder covering the blue dress with the small sleeves that hang just at the shoulders with a deep neck line. It was smooth until the waist where it flowed out and ended just above the knee. It made her pale small form stick out even more so and she was walking in black flats. So small I could fit her in my pocket.

"I knew the dress would fit you perfectly! You look so lovely just like a princess!" Baba grinned at her making her blush.

"No I don't think so."

"Enough lets go." I grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the elevator before Baba or Ota could say anything else.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her confused. "I upset you, if you don't like it I dont mind the jeans I had they were comfy."

"No, just don't take what they say seriously. They like to tease." We walked outside and headed towards the mall.

While there we visited several shops, she was to shy to pick anything and I had no idea what would be right for her so we spent time wondering around aimlessly. I'll probably just send Inui out to pick up some clothes in her size and send them to her apartment.

She was waiting at a table while I ordered some food to bring it back when I notice some guys around her. I hurried my way back.

"Oh come on now sweetheart, we can show you some real fun."

"No thank you, I'm having plenty of fun already. He should be back any minute." She tried to reject them. One of the guys grabbed her wrist and tugged.

"If he really cared he wouldn't have left you all alone." I set down the tray and grabbed his other wrist and twisted. "Owwww ow ow ow"

"She said no. Scram" He let go of her and all of the guys all but ran away. I didn't take my eyes off of them until they were long gone. I looked back to Ari.

"Are you okay?" She blushed nodding.

"Yes Thank you." I nodded and we enjoyed a meal together. Afterwards we manage to get a few more modest pieces of clothing and went back to the hotel.

"I have to go to work, fill free to roam around the hotel. Here." I gave her my pent house card so she could use the Elevator. "The more you know the easier it'll be when you start." I looked at my watch I could go down to my office and then the first Auction of this week was to started in 4 hours that should be plenty of time.

"Okay." She smiled at me. "Have a good day at work." I nodded and left the room running a hand through my hair. This was different. Oh well, she'll be gone by the end of the week and things will return to normal.

APOV

I sat down on the sofa after he left thinking of everything that has happened to me in a 24 hour period. I have a job, soon my very own place. I've haven't missed a meal and I have new clothes. It's like Soryu has been an angel sent to me. I only wish there was some way to repay him. The only thing I can think of is to make sure I work extra hard and do my very best. He was scary looking at times, but he's shown me compassion, even if I am what that other guy called me, a stray, to him. My life is looking up.

I rub my arm where it was still sore from the broom attack when I heard a knock and I went to open it. I think his name was Baba.

"Hello there little lady!" He was very energetic. He took my hand, "I have a very serious problem, my date canceled tonight and I have no one to go to the party with." He pouted and it made me giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help very much."

"Nonsense! You can be my date. I even have a dress that'll look perfect on you!" I blushed, and shook my head.

"No I don't think thats a good Idea. I never been to a party." He showed my the dress.

"Please! You have to get to know the hotel anyways right?" I wonder if he knew I was going to work here. Maybe Soryu told him, they are friends aren't they? "I'll give you a tour if you come with me" I thought about it for a minute, Soryu might be happy if I told him I got to know the hotel. It'll show him I take all of this seriously and that I really want to work hard.

"Okay." I didn't think I'd be good for a party, I had never been to one but I guess if I just blend in and not say anything to anyone I'll get by just fine. Baba took me back to his suit and showed me the long white dress with short sleeves with a dark blue floral design going down one side and helped me with my hair putting it up in an old fashion ponytail with a few blue flowers in it. He did my makeup and I could hardly recognize myself in the mirror. Linking arms he brought me down in the elevator.

"The hotel is one of the largest in Japan! It has 51 one floors!" He told me a bit about the hotel and all that is attached to it. "First to have a casino too."

The elevators opened up into a very large ball like room, filled with people. Some I've seen on Ads around town or in the newspaper. Wow, these had to be very important people. I started to rethink my coming here, it was obvious I didn't fit in. I turned towards Baba to tell him I was going back upstairs but he was gone. I panicked, what if people find out I'm homeless? I looked around for a quiet spot to be until I could spot Baba but there people everywhere I looked. Glancing around, I thought I saw someone that looked like Soryu! I immediately went in his direction, the very least he could tell me how to get back upstairs! Half way across the room, this fat bald guy stopped to talk to me.

"Why hello there! Just who might you be?" I glanced back up to Soryu from him and saw he was starting to walk away with what looked like one of the guys from the room last night.

"I uh..my name's Ari. I..uh, sorry I have to go." I tried to move away from him as I saw Soryu go towards the elevators and get in.

"Why so soon? You know I have a net worth of 20 millions, we can head back to my suit and talk about it?" He grinned at me and I grimaced.

"Im sorry!" I slipped away, grateful for the first time in my life of being small and slipped past the a few of the people. Another trick from being homeless is learning how to escape from people.

I headed towards the elevator and noticed the up arrow was pressed, so it was coming from down below? It opened and I got in pressing the button for the basement floor trying to find Soryu, I was scared enough as it was, I didn't even think about how mad he might be if he saw me.

The door opened up to a few hall ways littered with doors. I wondered which one Soryu went down. I started to peer through cracked doors until I heard voices. "Great! It's broken! We're in for it now! If the boss man don't get his money we're gonna pay big time!"

"Don't you think I know that? How'd it get broken in the first place? Who put it on top?" A few men were arguing, I stepped back trying to not be heard and looking for a spot to hide when I heard their steps coming this way. "Well well, looks like we got an answer after all." One made said as he threw open the door, surprised to see me there. He grabbed me by the wrist pulling me into the room. "All dressed up and everything!"

I shivered, "Let me go!" I tried to get out of their grasp but it was just tightening.

"Oh we will...to the highest bidder." Bidder? Then everything went black.

SPOV

I was standing in the IVC room talking to Eisuke about the Mad Hatter. Everything at the office went well and I sent Inui on a few errands. I briefly considered checking on Ari but the way I've been acting lately I thought it would do some good to put some distance in between us. Also I no way wanted her involved in any of this. After chatting for a bit we went to meet the others in our booth down in the auction to watch over everything. Nothing to interesting was on sale tonight, at least nothing that I'd be concerned with.

"And now for the Grand Finale!" The auctioneer was good, I wonder if we'll ever figure out his true identity or if Eisuke already knew or not. The secrets and connections the other managers hold just keeps reminding me how small this world is and how corrupt it could be.

"No way!" Ota said surprised and I turned towards him before following his gazed.

"Do whatever you please with her, it is truly up to you! Do I hear 1 million?" I could not believe what I was seeing. A scared little Ari looking around in a cage.

"Is that your girl Soryu?" Mamo spoke

"Shes not my girl, and what the hell is she doing up for auction?" I demanded from Eisuke who had an amused look on his face.

"Beats me, as far as I knew it was supposed to be some vase or something." He smirked looking at me. Baba had a guilty face on him and I drew my gun out and pointed it at him. "You're behind this?!"

He raised his hands up, "Now Sor! I thought she could use a little fun so I brought her to the party! I thought she would go back if she got bored!"

"What are you going to do? The bidding is almost over." Eisuke asked motioning towards the stage as the Mad Hatter starting counting down. I swear this girl is more trouble than she is worth, but it is my fault for bringing her to the hotel in the first place. "We'll have to rethink what we do with her now." Eisuke said as he watched me type in the numbers.

"20 million to seat #100!" There was a commotion in the crowd.

"Baba, Ota go get her!" I yelled as I left the room and headed for the penthouse running my fingers through my hair thinking of what I was going to tell her.

I paced as Eisuke sat down on the couch with a drink in hand. Mamo was smoking and it was to long before the ding of the elevator sounded. In walks Ari in tears trailing behind the other two, still in the handcuffs. I took out my gun again.

"You have one minute to explain why she is s till in handcuffs before you start wishing you had been caught on the way up here."

"Woah! Slow down! They wouldn't let us, said the one who bought her had to taking em off." Ota holds up the key tossing them towards me. I put my gun away and walked over to Ari who was looking down. I undid the cuffs tossing them towards Baba. I just starred at her unsure of how to start the conversation, I wanted to know how she got into being sold at the auction. I should've let her alone that night in the storm.

"You have some terrible luck." I mumbled out before she broke down in tears, throwing her arms around my waist sobbing. I had no idea how to react or calm her down.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, you were gone, I wanted to find out, left alone, followed you." she gasped between sobs. I couldn't understand anything she was saying. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away.

"Ari! Calm down! Look at me." I crouched to met her at eye level, if she didn't control her breathing she was going to pass out. "Match my breaths" I started visibly breathing in and out, her eyes on my lips as she started following along. A few minutes of this and she had finally calmed down. Still sniffling I sat her on the couch and Ota brought her some water. All of us were surrounding her as she took a sip. "Okay, would you like to explain what happened?"

She nodded looking at her lap, taking a few more deep breaths she told us the entire story from losing Baba at the IVC to blacking out in room with the men. I quickly grabbed my phone and had a few of my men who were still in the hotel look into it. For one human trafficking was not allowed at the Auctions, and two they grabbed the wrong girl. I hung up the phone after commanding my men to investigate.

"Well, now what's going to happen to her?" Ota asked looking between Eisuke and me. I looked towards him seeing what he wanted to do now that she knew about the Auctions.

"Oh please, can I still work? I promise I'll work really hard! Please, I just got this chance, please." Ari was scared she lost her job? She almost got sold into human trafficking! I told her as much and she winced at my voice looking at her hands again. Eisuke smirked.

"I mean, she has the hotel owner, a world famous thief, an artist, a mobster, and a cop looking after her. What trouble could she cause if she worked here?"

"I don't know, a girl who ends up not only homeless, but as soon as she catches a break gets sold of at a black market auction? She could be bad luck" Mamo laughed. Ari looked between all of us hearing this information with wide eyes. Dammit Eisuke, did you have to tell her everything? What are you playing at here?

"Listen, Ari right?" She nodded looking at Eisuke as he leaned forward. "Soryu bought you for $20 million." Ari immediately looked to me as she gasped finally realizing it was I who paid that much. "Meaning, you are his. If he wants you to still work, you still start on Friday. I'll leave that choice up to him. But if you tell one living soul about what you saw today, you're going to wish you were still a street rat." He downed his drink standing up. "I'm bored now." He went up to his suit and I sigh as he left me with the mess to clean up.

"Follow me Ari." I commanded and headed towards my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I closed the door behind her and she quietly just stands there. I sighed, she must be waiting for me to yell at her. Did I blame her? Was it my fault for telling her to explore? For even bringing her here "Ari I.."

"I'm so Sorry Soryu, you've done so much for me." She sniffed as she spoke, "You even bought me so I wouldn't go to those other guys. You didn't have to, I'm so sorry that I'm so much trouble..Please, tell me how I can make it up to you." She had her arm over her eyes as she tried to fight the tears.

I sighed, could she be trusted?

"For one, you will no longer have an employee dorm. You will live here, so I can keep an eye on you. Do you promise not to tell anyone what you saw today? I mean no one, no matter what?" She nodded. "Say it"

"I won't tell anyone, I swear my life on it." I was probably digging a deeper hole for myself.

"Then make it up by being the best damn employee this hotel has ever hired." I was after all out 20 million now, I didn't need to owe Eisuke another 10. She really was a lot of trouble, why was I doing this for her any ways? Yesterday I didn't even know her name.

"I will work very hard! Thank you so much Soryu." She bowed towards me and I smirked,

"One more thing" I said turning to sit down and grabbing a book.

"Anything!" She all but shouted.

"Make those omelets again sometime...and never listen to Baba." She blushed and smiled as she came to sit next to me.

"I'll make those anytime you want me to, although the kitchen is kind of empty, I can go grocery shopping the first time I get paid?" She offered and I just chuckled, her measly paycheck doesn't come close to what I make.

"That's okay, go tomorrow. I'll send Inui out for you in the morning." I after all had some damage control to attend to tomorrow.

"Inui?" She asked, looking so innocent. "Does this mean..you're the Mobster the other guy was talking about?" I nodded expecting her to move back in fear but she never scooted back. "I kinda figured, you were scary looking at first. You're also very brave and the others seem frighten of you." She chuckled, "The look on their faces when we entered the living room was funny, if I wasn't so scared I would've laughed." I was baffled. She wasn't scared of me? She is trouble. "So who is Inui, and are you sure it's okay for me to go with him?" She asked, this time it was me who laughed, of course she would be skeptical of going out with anyone after what happened today.

"Yes, he is actually the reason why I decided to help you, you reminded me of when I found him and helped him. However, unlike him, I doubt you would be suited for the Mafia lifestyle and chose to just help you get on your feet. Not knowing that when you were standing you would just stumble into an auction to be sold." I smirked at her and she blushed looking down.

"I was terrified, all I could think about is how I had let you down. I'm truly sorry." I just shook my head, none of what happened to her was actually her fault and she still tried to speak apologies.

"Enough with those, you didn't do anything wrong you just have some extremely bad luck." I snapped at her causing her to wince. I sighed, "You've had a long day, why not try to rest?" She nodded and got up and went to the bedroom. I leaned against the couch closing my eyes, what is wrong with me?

Getting up I went out into lounge to find the other guys with their masks on, I quickly placed mine on before I made myself known. "What do we have here?"

"Look whose come to play." Baba chuckled, "These are the guys that put the girl up for Auction, and they want her back." I all but growled as I glared at the men demanding a reasoning for their actions.

"W..w..well we thought boss wanted his money..So we put the girl up when we saw the vase broken."

"So you put a girl up because your item was damaged? You're a pathetic excuse for a man." I spat in his direction trying to stay calm.

"Boss thinks so too, and he wanted to return the money for the girl so we can take her back with us." I took out my gun and pushed him up against the wall.

"She is taken, if you wanted her you shouldn't have put her up. All sales are final, you're lucky you're alive." I spat at his face.

"Not here." I heard Eisuke call out. I just chuckled backing off and calling up my men.

"Take these two outside and have some fun with them, don't kill them though. I want a message sent."

"Yes Sir!" They dragged the two losers out and I crackled my knuckles.

"Who is their boss?" I asked Eisuke.

"Ryunn." I inwardly groan, Ryuun is the type of man who wont stop at nothing to get what he wants. If he wants Ari, she's not safe anywhere. I debate if she should go to work or not before I hear Ota.

"So what are you going to do?" I looked at him. This isn't like me not to know, things are always well thought out down to every last variable. "Seems like the puppy is now a valuable one, but to much trouble to take care of." He chuckled as I reached for my gun. "Joking! Chill man, that's not funny." I sighed.

"I'll be right back." I was going to take my anger out on those two before I went back into my suit.

After I was finished I contemplated using one of the others bathrooms before going in mine to wash out the blood, but they were no where to be found. Inwardly hoped Ari had already gone to bed. But no so such luck, she was there sitting on the couch dozing away with two cups of tea on the coffee table. Was she waiting for me? She heard the door close and sat up looking towards me.

"Soryu!" She jumped up seeing the blood and rushed to my side. "Are you hurt!?" She inspected my hands seeing the small bruises there from the pounding I gave. She looked up at me, I gave no emotion as I just stared at her. Her faced changed from worried to sadness and guilt. "Oh" Was all she said, did she figure it out? She didn't say anything else as she led me to the bathroom and began washing my hands and wrist for me.

"You don't have to do that." I've done it more than once before, but she just shook her head and continued until my hands were cleaned. Disinfecting them she placed bandages around the knuckles and undid my shirt. I didn't move or say anything as I just watched her as she began to wash the blood out of the shirt. I didn't leave, it took her 20 minutes to fully get the blood out, afterwards she put it in the laundry to be properly washed later and then went to retrieve another shirt. Only when she was putting it on me did I feel a tear drop. I looked up at her and reached my hand up to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry." She shook as she tried to button up the shirt. After failing many times I grabbed her and held her close as she sobbed. What seemed like hours later I noticed she was asleep and carried her to the bedroom. I tucked her in and was getting ready to leave but she had a very tight grip on my shirt. I smiled and just laid down beside her.

After a few hours I could tell she was awake. I didn't move, I pretended to be asleep to see her reaction. Her breath hitch and I could feel the shift in her weight as she looked up at me. Did she hate me? She was going to be forced to stay here forever or at least until Eisuke and the others trusted her because she was caught in the auctions. But, to my surprised, she moved closer. She nuzzled her face into my chest and clung to my shirt. I could hear her whisper, "It'll be alright, just for tonight." I smiled, automatically I reached my arms around her holding her tightly to me and soon..I didn't have to pretend to be asleep anymore.


End file.
